


night and day

by Kneeshee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Feelings Realization, Introspection, M/M, Pining James Griffin (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: a small drabble of how james sees keith





	night and day

**Author's Note:**

> there is no sheith. its still broganes.

James has made a lot of mistakes in life. He wasn’t  perfect,  but the biggest mistake he could have ever made was falling in love with Keith Kogane. The same Keith Kogane that hadn’t really like him since they were kids and James was chosen to ride on the the firetruck in the parade even though Keith’s dad was a firefighter. (It didn’t make it any better that James’ was riding with Keith’s dad.) 

But things had gotten better between them. They were kids and James’ pushed Keith in front of him so he could get chosen to ride on one of the humvees. More specifically, the one James’ dad was driving.

Their friendship was like night and day. Some days it was there and others it weren’t.

But then Keith’s dad died and suddenly, there was no more light at all.

James didn’t see Keith for many years after that but he never forgot him. He just assumed he was with Keith’s allusive mother. James’ mom did say she was never around. When Keith ended up in his middle school class, he tried to rekindle that light but Keith’s head was in the sky and he had no use for anyone still on the ground. It hurt but James’ hadn’t let it put him down.

So he tried again and again and again, but no matter how hard he tried... Keith stayed flying out of his grasp.

Then Officer Shirogane stumbled into their lives and suddenly, Keith was grounded. James would admit to no one but himself how jealous he was of Shiro to be able to do something he had been trying for years. Both he and Keith got into the Garrison. It came to everyone’s surprise that the two of them were so naturally talented. But James knew. He knew that Keith was talented. He spent so much time with his head in the sky that it made sense that he knew how to fly through it.

They were separated to be the prodigies of the two youngest officers. He went to Adam Wallace. A young engineer officer while Keith went to Takashi Shirogane. They strayed from each other but they always drifted back towards each other.

Adam told him that if you follow the rules and do well, then good things happen to you. It was one of the rules he lived by. James didn’t understand how Keith didn’t live by it either. He just floated aimlessly unless Shiro was there to keep him grounded.

James wanted to be his anchor. He wanted his friend back.

But James messed up. He didn’t know Keith was an orphan. He messed up and now Keith would never want to be his friend again.

James still tried. He had to fix his mistake. He felt dark without Keith. 

But then Kerberos happened and suddenly, it was too bright and then Keith was gone.

Gone from the Garrison.

Gone from the desert.

Gone from the planet.

He was gone and suddenly it was James who had his head in the clouds. He needed to find Keith. He should’ve tried harder. He needed to find him.

Then Professor Holt returned and aliens (Galra, they called themselves) weren’t too far behind. Keith was out there. He was with something called Voltron and the Blade of Marmora. James needed to get rid of the Galra and go to Keith. 

He needed—

Adam was gone and James felt something rip inside of him. It was so dark. Was this how Keith felt?

Three years went by and James was no closer to him. It just continued to get darker. 

Nadia. Ryan. Ina. They held onto him. They kept his feet on the ground. Veronica. She helped pull him down. But it was still so dark.

A flash of red and James’ world light up. There. There was Keith. James felt like he was waking up from a dream.

He moved on autopilot as they drove back to the base. He had to get Keith under the shield. He couldn’t lose him again.

Keith.

He seemed brighter. 

Keith turned to him and James’ world tilted. He felt grounded in a way he hadn’t felt in years. 

And _oh_.

He loved him. 

He loved Keith.

He hadn’t mean to fall in love.

But he did.

James’ took off his helmet and let the light embrace him. He took one more look at Keith before he walked away lest he become blind.

He loved him.

But Keith didn’t need him.

Not like he needed Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> i was suppose to be working on another fic but this wouldnt leave me alone sooo here we are


End file.
